


We Danced Around the Kitchen in the Refrigerator Light...

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: "Thinking about your past, wishing your future was me."Deleted scene from AOU when the team spends the night at Clint’s farmhouse. Nat and Bruce can’t sleep and have a moment together. Based on Taylor Swift’s song “All Too Well.”





	We Danced Around the Kitchen in the Refrigerator Light...

Nat stifled a yawn as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She would have thought, as tired as she was, she would have been able to sleep. But the memories of her past, which were so kindly regifted to her earlier that day, haunted her even in her waking hours. She couldn’t bare to let her guard down. Not now, and probably not ever.

Her stupor was ended by the sight of a particular scientist sitting at Clint’s kitchen table, headphones on, sipping a hot cup of tea. He looked up and started when he met her eyes before slipping off his headphones.

“Hey. Sorry.” She whispered, memories of their earlier conversation in the guest bedroom causing her cheeks to flush red as the damp curls of hair framing her face.

“No, no, it’s okay. Just…can’t sleep.”

She couldn’t tell if he was asking her, or making a statement about himself.

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone can. I heard Tony tinkering with something in his room.”

“Someone should stop him before he makes something else we have to deal with.” Bruce said ruefully, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Bruce, you couldn’t have known…”

“But I should have.”

Nat sighed deeply before sinking into the chair next to him. The thought of taking his hand in hers crossed her mind, but she repressed it.

“You thought you were doing the right thing. That’s more than I can say about what I’ve done.”

“Ultron, did he…?”

“He showed me my past. The Red Room, the ceremony, all of it.”

“So our conversation earlier?”

“I just wanted to know that I get it. Seeing yourself as the villain, trying to make redemptions, tell the world that you’re something other than what they think…”

Bruce’s gaze lingered on her for a moment, his eyes warm with the hint of the smallest smile, before he turned back to his tea and started toying with the spoon.

“What were you listening to?” Nat asked, gesturing to the headphones now sitting on the table.

“Oh, just some instrumental stuff.” He said, pulling out his phone and pressing play. The music echoed softly off the headphones, an elegant and softly cheerful waltz, gently drifting toward Bruce and Natasha from its spot at the center of the kitchen table.

They sat for a moment in silence, each nodding their head sleepily as they took in the notes. Nat’s eyes swayed across the room until they finally met Bruce’s. A small smirk spread across her face and she walked over to him, extending her hand.

“Do you wanna dance?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to fight the smile creeping onto his cheeks.

“I don’t really know how…”

“I can teach you. Come here.”

He took her hand, cautiously wrapping his free arm around her back as she placed hers gently around his shoulder.

“Just follow me, okay?”

He met her eyes, the green flecked with hints of gold from the dull lights of the kitchen appliances.

“Okay.”

And she guided him around the table, her feet moving effortlessly as his shuffled slightly across the floor. Once they finished the first lap about the room, she stopped.

“Not too shabby. You wanna try?”

“Sure.”

And they took off again, with Bruce as the lead, gliding surprising gracefully across the wooden floor and around the table.

“Alright, I’m gonna spin you. Ready?”

“Ready.” She replied, loosening her hold on him.

He let her go and she twirled, but not before nearly sliding out of his arms and onto the hardwood.

“Sorry, sorry!” He exclaimed in a whisper, as she used his neck for support to straighten herself back up. “You okay?”

“Never better.” She said, looking up at him with her hand cupped on his cheek. It was then he noticed that he now had both his arms around her waist, with only the bare soles of her feet and himself keeping her grounded.

“Nat, I…”

The two were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs, causing Nat to bolt upright and the two to break apart.

“Hey guys.” Clint greeted groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“Clint.” Bruce responded, nodding awkwardly.

“What’re you doing?” He asked, noticing the gentle music still playing.

“Ah we…couldn’t sleep. Trying to kill time.”

“Right. And I was just uh…heading back up to bed.” Bruce continued. Nat shot him a look that could almost be described as hurt.

“Alright, night.”

“Night, Clint. Nat.”

She gave him a weak smile as Bruce gathered his things and headed back upstairs.

“What were you two really doing?” Clint asked.

“Exactly what we said, just killing time.” Nat responded, attempting to shrug nonchalantly.

“With mood music? Come on, Nat.”

“I’m serious!”

“Well, Laura was telling me you and Banner have a whole…thing going on.”

Nat shrugged. “And maybe we do.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t know, Clint! Okay? Ever since we found out the lullaby thing works, I can’t stop thinking about him. And I figured maybe…he felt the same way about me.”

“I can’t believe you fell for a scientist of all people. Little Miss Badass goes with the geek.”

“I haven’t fallen for anyone. And he’s not a geek.”

“He could be your geek.”

“Shut up, Clint.” She said with a playful punch to his shoulder. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Sweet dreams.” Clint called after her in a sing-song voice.


End file.
